protectorofalightfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellraiser
Pre-Island Life Hellraiser was a young boy when he first felt he didn't belong and he started wanting to protect things, he originally protected his pet turtle and many other things after that. He felt he was meant for something greater than just the simple lives his parent lived. He also had a hobby of finding the biggest, oldest, turtle on the beach and standing on it. When he was ten years old he stood on top of a one-hundred-year-old turtle. He lived a relatively simple life and one day met a man named Jorge Garcia , who gave him a coke and told him to drink from it. Jorge Garcia later claimed that Hellraiser was "Like him" and ate himself to death on ranch sauce. Hellraiser found himself suddenly on an Island, Jorge's last act as protector before his death was to bring the new protector there. Hellraiser had finally found his destiny. And so began the Hellraiser era of protecting the Light. Island Life When Hellraiser first became protector he found the Light at the centre of the Island. He immediately realized that it needed protecting. He also met a strange woman, Smother, who stared at him and didn’t do anything. After some time on the Island, Hellraiser began feeling lonely, since Smother wasn’t much for company, and discovered that he had the ability to bring people to the Island. The first one he brought was a woman named 1foxi. Hellraiser approached her when she came to the Island, and they became friends. She gave him some advice on how to protect the Island and then asked; "Also I like to get other people to do my murdering for me and I lie a lot. can I be your No 2?" Hellraiser thought this over for a moment, and 1foxi was later promoted to a role as Hellraiser’s second in command. Now with someone else on the Island, Hellraiser began fearing for his life and decided to start making rules, rule #1: No stabbin Hellraiser in the chest! Or anywhere else for that matter! Just in case she ever decided to turn against him. While thinking about some things he could do to help protect The Island, he found out that 1foxi made rule #2 without his permission. This upset him greatly and he decided to demote her to an intermediary role as punishment. After punishing her, however, he decided to keep it as rule #2 because he liked it. When 1foxi found out about what he did she seeked out his most prized possession (a game of Senet) and destroyed it. Later that day he and 1foxi had a heated discussion, and the end result was Hellraiser coming to the conclusion that, "There is no Sayid." The next day Hellraiser found his beloved Senet game destroyed. He left the Island to go and cry at his mother’s. Later when he stopped crying, he returned to the Island and in a fit of anger, he grabbed 1foxi and dragged her to the Source. He threw her in the little stream in front of the light, which carried her body down into the source. After a few seconds Hellraiser felt an eerie presence surrounding him and then a column of giant black smoke came flying out of the light. About half an hour later Hellraiser found 1foxi packing up ready to leave, so as further punishment he used his protector powers to confine her to The Island. In a fit of rage and unable to kill Hellraiser directly, she sought out Smother and killed her. Then at about 10:30 PM she found Hellraiser again and delivered a message "Hellraiser - watch your back mwahahaha." But Hellraiser knew that she couldn't kill him, as he made it that way so he didn't think much of the warning. He knew that people who are turned into smoke monsters can mimic the dead (magic does give you that kind of knowledge) so he mocked her by saying, "Once you've found a new body, wanna play a senet game?" During the years of solitude that passed, Hellraiser constructed a gigantic statue of Patrick Bateman. A little while after the statue was finished there was a storm which created a giant tidal wave that brought the ship, The White Rock, onto the Island. It smashed into his statue, but luckily the statue survived the impact. The ship was thrown into the jungle, but the next day as he was sitting on the beach he noticed a man in the water. He took the man and healed his wounds. Hellraiser thought that he was a man he used to know, who went by the name of Richard. Hellraiser showed the man a wine bottle which he proceeded to spin and started singing "The wine in the bottle goes round and round." ''(It was an inside joke between him and his old friend Richard.) When the man didn't know that it was their inside joke he realized it wasn't Richard and asked the man his name. The man replied, ''"My name is, Olicardus, but you can call me Oli." After thinking for a moment he asked Olicardus if he would like a job as his new # 2, which Olicardus gladly accepted. He told Olicardus that he would decide what the new people brought to the Island would do, as Hellraiser didn’t want to lead the Others (as they would be knows as later on.) Olicardus was concerned that 1foxi would kill the people Hellraiser brought to the Island, so he made a new rule stating that all of his people are protected from 1foxi. The years passed and Hellraiser left the Island sometimes. One time he met a girl named Claire Littleton. They would go on to have a relationship, and eventually she became pregnant. Hellraiser, having to return to the Island, left Claire as she would be in danger on the Island. Unfortunately, she had been exposed to some kind of radiation whilst pregnant. This mutated their child into a Muppet, whom she later named PhoenixUK. Sometime after PhoenixUK was born, Claire went insane. It was later revealed that Olicardus, during an off Island trip, had tricked Claire into drinking crazy juice, which made her crazy. After finding out she was insane, PhoenixUK locked her up at Santa Rosa mental-institution. Unaware of whom his father was, he joined the Dharma Initiative, and would soon become their head scientist. Hellraiser, being off Island to visit his candidates, watched over PhoenixUK from time to time. During this time, Hellraiser had brought several people to the Island; Delphina Rousseau, a woman who went crazy after coming to the Island. Feverishparade Bakunin, a one eyed Russian communications-officer. DogenFaraday, a ninja/banker who is in charge of the Temple. The Good Guy, a man growing copious amount of weed on the Island. Soon after becoming the head scientist of Dharma, Hellraiser’s son made his way to the Island. He took control over the already established Dharma Initiative, which Hellraiser’s people had Purged previously, after building several research stations. When PhoenixUK arrived on the Island he wanted to fix the pregnancy issues by blowing up a nuclear device. Hellraiser disagreed to this, and the second conflict with Dharma began. When Ben'sUsernameIsStabby told Hellraiser that he could create SCUBA gear for fish, Hellraiser thought this would be a good idea. (Although Ben'sUserNameIsStabby died and became a whisper before that could happen). Hellraiser ordered Olicardus to tell some Off-Island others to watch some people as they were his first official candidates and they weren't coming to The Island for a while. Hellraiser revealed his candidate numbers as 6 12 25 37 46 52, yet it is still unknown who his candidates really are. As Hellraiser returned to the Island after visiting his candidates, he saved GrinningVincent from the Hurley bird with a bolt of lightning. He later instructs Oli to do something about Dharma, as they’ve begun messing with the Light. Hellraiser takes Oli and DFaraday aside and tells them (in Japanese): There are some people coming to the Island. And when they do, you're going to have to take them first to the cabin, and then start searching the Island, unless they find IT there (referring to 1foxi who he had tricked into being trapped inside the cabin. Unfortunately, someone had broken the ash that kept her imprisoned.) He also tells Oli to bring Delphina to their camp. Martin Keamy arrives to the island after Hellraiser recruits them to kill 1foxi. Hellraiser tells Oli he can meet up with them at the Pala ferry. Hellraiser turns to DFaraday and whispers so Oli can't hear: “Once Rousseau's woken up, you're going to follow her. And when she finds the smoke monster, kill it. Take this (gives an object wrapped in cloth), and good luck.” (This was all a con by Hellraiser, as the only one who could actually kill 1foxi was DFaraday. Keamy and his mercenaries where on the Island to flush 1foxi out, and if she tried to hide, Delphina would track her down. This plan was never carried out, as DFaraday didn’t follow Delphina, so Hellraiser tries to convince Delphina that 1foxi killed her daughter but she doesn’t believe him, spoiling the plan completely) Angered, Hellraiser decides to create more rules. Hellraiser is later informed by an unknown person (GrinningVincent) that his people have turned to a cult knows as “scientology.” Hellraiser thereby banishes all religion from the Island. Hellraiser tells Oli to put Sporkable (an insane sheriff among the Others) in a cage. Hellraiser decides to infiltrate the Dharma Initiative, and as a spy he encounters whatswhat, and aims a rifle at him, asking who he is. Whatswhat replies that he just wants to buy some eggs, and Hellraiser tells him to go to the beach, where Keamy’s men had been infected by 1foxi and eaten his brain, with eggs. Hellraiser continues to infiltrate the DI, and finds out that they have discovered the frozen donkey wheel. He quickly returns to his Bateman statue to leave a plan for Oli, to stop Dharma from turning the wheel (this plan was also never carried out.) Whilst undercover, he meets his son. He tells PhoenixUK that Dr Chang has him on polar bear faeces duty. Hellraiser later returns and tells Oli to tell the Others to prepare for war. He instructs his people to wait until Dharma has drawn first blood. He later infiltrates Dharma again, and steals eggs from temporal chicken clones, which he trades with whatswhat for asthma inhalers. After Sporkable has escaped the cages, Hellraiser orders Mr Indyfriendly to bag and tag her and put her in Room 23. Sporkable escapes on the way to Room 23 and tries to put out the Light. Fortunately she is stopped by GrinningVincent. Suddenly everyone time flashes, and Hellraiser realises his plan for the Orchid hasn’t been put in motion. He tells Oli to send someone to put the wheel back on its axis. Aldo is selected. Hellraiser later used his protector powers to see that Aldo ended up in Tunisia, and got eaten by a purple polar bear (the same one Dharma used to turn the wheel.) Hellraiser then watches over the Island from his giant Bateman statue. He sees that a Terminator (summoned from the future by PhoenixUK) has arrived, and that 1foxi is attacking it. Hellraiser is on the other side of the Island as the Jackfaces and Oileans attack. When he sits there, eating his fish, Godzilla rises from the sea. Hellraiser is clearly worried by this, but when Godzilla goes on to destroy Dharmaville, Hellraiser get’s pissed and says that Godzilla is ugly. The two have a short fight, until Hellraiser uses his protector powers to finish off the giant reptile. Hellraiser brings Batman & robin to the Island, to help with the Oilean invasion. Hellraiser then meets his son, who recognizes him from the Orchid earlier. Hellraiser uses his protector powers to erase his memory of him. Hellraiser finds out that one of his closest and most trusted people, GrinningVincent, has been taken over by an evil entity that has cloned his body. The original GrinningVincent is dead, but when GrinningCerberus was captured, Hellraiser used his protector powers to bring GrinningVincent back and repress the evil that had taken hold of him. Hellraiser brings in Jason Voorhees, as things start to get out of control. He kills some Oileans and then goes into hiding, stalking the people on the Island. Hellraiser sends Bea Klugh to try to communicate with the mutated tree frogs, if they can help against the Oileans. Hellraiser later finds a Stargate in the jungle. He also finds a zat'nik'tel next to it slightly buried in the dirt (this was left by the Jaffa, when Orhay, later know as Jorge, drove away the Goa'uld from the Island in the 800's.) Hellraiser uses the zat-gun to dispatch of the White witch. Hellraiser sees that Bea Klugh has got a mutated tree frog on her side, and they are trying to lure the Oileans through the Stargate. She succeeds and the danger is over, for the moment. After having faced near death circumstances, Hellraiser decides to tell PhoenixUK the truth about his father. He also helps GrinningVincent to return to his old self (almost), by suppressing the evil that had taken hold of him. Sporkable then makes an appearance, telling Hellraiser that he needs to let the Light be free, a clear sign of 1foxi’s infection. Hellraiser leaves her and continues his walk through the jungle. He meets Delphina Rousseau, who wants to be young again. He restores her youth. Hellraiser is later confronted by Oli about a random Other who went down into the Source with a camcorder and caught Hellraiser on tape in a orange jumpsuit, talking with Paul (he’s a giant demon who guards the Source entrance.) PhoenixUK is contemplating about going back in time to save his mother Clair from becoming insane. Hellraiser tells him that it’s useless, since “What happened, happened. You can’t change the past.” He doesn’t listen and goes to the Orchid to turn the wheel. 1foxi finds the Light cave and waits for Hellraiser to come by. He doesn’t but GrinningVincent does and is transformed into GrinningCloudy, a white cloud monster. Hellraiser finds a note from PhoenixUK saying that he’s been stuck in the past. Hellraiser uses his protector powers to travel back in time to give PhoenixUK a calculator. He is unable to bring him back, because time travel using the Light only allows for the Protector to time travel. Luckily, GrinningCloudy in the present transforms into a DeLoran and time travels back to save both PhoenixUK & Hellraiser. An evil bunny hitches a ride. In the present, Hellraiser has a premonition about the Wraith. He orders some random Others to keep the Stargate active, so the Wraith can’t dial in. PhoenixUK informs him that Widmore, (a wealthy industrialist who’s been funding Dharma from the mainland) also has a Stargate. Feeling safe that the Wraith can’t dial out Gate, because Widmore has a newer model, he tells the Others to stop dialling the Gate. Unbeknownst to Hellraiser, the Wraith has invaded Widmore Industry’s and taken control over the Stargate there, disabling it. When Hellraiser was investigating the Island Stargate, it begins activating. Unable to stop it, he watches as several Wraiths invade the Island. They send Darts as well. One Wraith fires at Hellraiser, but Delphina jumps in the way, blocking the shot. Enraged, Hellraiser summons Godzilla as a zombie to kill the invading Wraith. Delphina wakes up from the Wraith blast just as a Dart (small one man fighter ships) that Godzilla missed, approaches them. They run for their lives, and Hellraiser pushed Delphina out of the way, and is beamed up into the ship, which takes off into the Stargate. Hellraiser wakes up on a Wraith ship. He is cocooned and unable to move. A Wraith commander approaches him and frees him. He demands to know the location of the Island (as it was moved the Wraith were unable to find it.) Hellraiser withstands the interrogation, but is assured by the Wraith’s leader, a Jackface-Wraith, that they will find the Island. Hellraiser is later put in a cell, and as two Wraith Warriors approach him, he assures them that he’s “about to own them, big time!” and just as he says that, someone fires a couple of energy blasts from the hallway. It’s Sylar. The two of them proceeds to break out of the ship, as Sylar reveals that he was also beamed up by a Dart. They team up and kill about a dozen Wraiths until they find the Dart bay, where they steal a ship. They make they’re escape only to find that they are in orbit over a Jackface-planet! The Wraith send more Dart’s to hunt them down, so Hellraiser & sylar make their way to planet Jackface, hoping to find a Stargate. The duo approaches the Jackface-planet, only to find millions of Jackfaces. This is their breeding ground, and Sylar steers the ship away from them, towards the Stargate. Suddenly the Gate activates and out comes Olicardus, PhoenixUK and Delphina Rousseau. The Dart beams them up, but is damaged as they make a U turn and prepare to dial the Gate. The Gate activates and the Dart flies through, and the Jackfaces and Darts are left behind. On an alien planet the Stargate activates and the Dart containing Hellraiser and Sylar flies through. It crash lands in the ground after a failed attempt to take flight. Luckily it's landed on its side so they could beam out Olicardus, PhoenixUK and Delphina Rousseau. They explain about their time travel adventure and Hellraiser tells them about his and Sylar’s escape. Before they dial the Stargate to the Island, Hellraiser goes to drink some water. He get’s to a stream and splashes water in his face, only to see something in the water. It’s a Goa’uld Symbiote, and it attacks him. He returns to the unsuspecting group, and his eyes glow. When they return to the Island, Hellraiser buries the Stargate. DarthDesmond shows him a Death star he’s been building. Hellraiser says he can use that. He also tells PhoenixUK: “''My boy, I need you to build something for me. But I don't want anyone else to know about it. You think you can head over to a Dharma station and build this for me?”'' and shows him the schematics for a Goa’uld hand device (personal weapon with brainwashing capabilities.) PhoenixUK agrees and puts DarthDesmond on it. Meanwhile, some people start to suspect that something is wrong with Hellraiser, as the Goa’uld’s façade begins to crumble. DarthDesmond finishes the Death star, as it is launched into space. He finishes the hand device, which he gives to Hellraiser. Hellraiser orders for PhoenixUK to put some of the remaining Dharma personnel in futuristic outfits, to operate the Death star. He tells Oli to summon all the Others at the Bateman statue, as he goes off into the jungle to find 1foxi. He finds her and brainwashes her. The Goa’uld demands that she finds Sylar, and brings him to Hellraiser. She does, and Sylar is subsequently brainwashed as well. They return to the Bateman statue, where al the Others are waiting. The Goa’uld tells them that “I have a new plan for all of you. I have seen the danger the Jackfaces pose to, not just this Island, but to the world.” Hellraiser then orders then to train under DFaraday, to all become ninjas, in case the Jackfaces or Wraith attacks again. Then he orders DFaraday and some background Others to take Olicardus aside, and they carve an “H” (mark of Hellraiser) into his forehead, and fill it with liquid gold which quickly solidifies. Olicardus is now the Goa’uld’s first Prime. PhoenixUK begins to suspect even more that something is wrong with his dad. Hellraiser announces that he will be at the Death star and that 1foxi shall be in command until he returns. Sylar asks if he can join them to the Death star as well. The Goa’uld agrees. The group rings (teleports) to the Death star. On the Death star, the Goa’uld demands that Horace Goodspeed start a transmission to Earth: (In Goa'uld voice) “People of the Tau'ri, hear me. I am your God. I can save you from the Jackfaces and the Wraith. All I ask for in return is your obedience. Worship me, or face the same fate as the rest of the planet. The choice is yours.” The transmission ends. Unbeknownst to the Goa’uld, the brainwashing has lost effect on Sylar and 1foxi. Sylar returned to the Island. Hellraiser gives DarthDesmond an armoured suit and orders him to find the B-team, trying to get them on his side as Sylar & 1foxi forms a team with Sporkable. Meanwhile, the real Hellraiser uses what powers he has to appear to Olicardus. He tells him to use his magical eye to look back at the time when the Dart crashed on the alien planet. DarthDesmond informs the Goa’uld that he’s captured Jin-1000, and the Goa’uld order for him to be locked away on board the Death star. The Goa’uld orders the Death star to fire at 1foxi, Sporkable & Sylar. 1foxi get’s pissed and threatens to kill Hellraiser, yet he orders Horace to charge the Death star to full power, claiming he has other worlds to conquer. The real Hellraiser appear to Oli yet again, saying that he being controlled by a Goa’uld and that he must be stopped, even if it kills him. The apparition of Hellraiser disappears. The transmission between 1foxi and the Goa’uld is still going on. The Goa’uld explains that not only the people on the Island will die, but this entire world will be destroyed. The transmission ends and there’s a conversation between Hellraiser’s consciousness and the Goa'uld’s consciousness: “-So you think you can have your lackey KILL ME!? -I must stop you. You're evil! -Why not simply let me take control? You'll be happier, I promise. -One way or another, you'll be stopped. Even if it kills me.” The Goa’uld is informed that Wraith Darts have appeared and are attacking the station. It orders for fighters to intercept them. Unbeknownst to the Goa’uld, the rest of the B-team; PhoenixUK, Blade and Walt, encountered several Goa’uld-Hellraiser clones on board the Death star. PhoenixUK went on to free Emperor Leslie Palpatine, who went to attack Hellraiser. Olicardus hit Hellraiser in the head with a hammer, knocking him unconscious. When Goa’uld-Hellraiser woke up, he was in restraints on board the Death star, being held captive by Olicardus. He tried to break free but to no avail. Just as Emperor Leslie enters the room, so does DarthDesmond. The Goa’uld has broken free and has a quick fight with Leslie (he’s pissed at Hellraiser for stealing Sith robes.) DarthDesmond in unsure what to do, so he flicks a detonator which cause the Death star to blow up, grabbing Hellraiser on his back as they flies back to the Island on DarthDesmonds jetpack. Back on the Island, the Goa’uld yells at DarthDesmond for blowing up the Death star. They hear 1foxi’s classic siren sound in the jungle, and the Goa’uld claims that he has a new idea. He takes DarthDesmond to the Source and tells him to go down there and unplug the cork in the pool of water and light. DarthDesmond is scared by Paul, but the Goa’uld tells him it’s OK. The Goa’uld gloats as the Island begins to crumble. Then Oli appears out of nowhere with a chainsaw, and decapitates the Goa’uld. After hours of brain surgery, Hellraiser is finally back to normal, with a cloned body, and the Goa’uld removed. Hellraiser had some neck pain, but that went away. Hellraiser finds out that Olicardus is in fact a Goa’uld, who’s also got clones. He tries to talk to the B-team, but to no avail, as they still think he’s evil. DarthDesmond is angry with being betrayed by Hellraiser, so he blows up the Swan station. Then the sky turns purple and an ear-piercing sound is heard. Hellraiser used his protector powers to see that the real Olicardus was being held prison at the Tower, a Dharma station where realities exist simultaneously. Hellraiser gathers all uninfected, non-revenge seeking people on the Island at the Bateman statue. He explains that he has a boomstick and wonders if anyone is interested in joining him in saving Oli from the Tower. LostJuliet is the only one who agrees to help. Hellraiser is jumped by Blade who bites him, but because of his protector blood, he doesn’t become a vampire. He boomstick blasts Blade and is later flanked by Leslie and the Evil Bunny. He, along with LostJuliet, disappears. Hellraiser sends Juliet to steal a Wraith dart, as he raises the Stargate, so they will be able to get to the Tower. LostJuliet picks up Hellraiser in the Dart and they go through the wormhole. As Hellraiser & LostJuliet exit the wormhole, they fly toward a gigantic tower, with a eye on top off it. Hellraiser & LostJuliet land the Dart and sneak into the Tower. They run into some Jaffas, some of which LostJuliet take out with ninja skills and some that Hellraiser blasts with his boomstick. Hellraiser finds a Goa’uld hand device lying around, which fits like a glove (he has still enough naquadah in his blood left over from the Goa’uld, so he’s able to use it.) Hellraiser & LostJuliet run into a Terminator, but Ozzy Osbourne shows up and bites its head off. Ozzy opens a door, and they find the real Olicardus tied up. They free him and head back to the Gate as Goa’uld-Oli clones and Jaffas chase after them. Fortunately, the exit is clearly marked. The group runs and activates the Gate, and jumps through the wormhole, which closes behind them, leaving the Goa’uld clones and Jaffas behind. The group ends up on an alien planet where they look for a pizza place. Unbeknownst to the others, Hellraiser know what has happened on the Island, and that they can’t return at the moment because of the residual radiation from the nukes. They enter the pizza place and make their orders, when LostJuliet get’s a transmission from Feverishparade Bakunin (he survived the nukes destroying the Island because of his eye patch.) Hellraiser tells him to call back, as they are in the middle of dinner. LostJuliet reminds Hellraiser that Bakunin was on the Island when the nukes went off. Hellraiser tells LostJuliet to ask Bakunin what he sees. LostJuliet informs us that Bakunin has said that the Island has survived intact, minus Hydra Island. All the Dharma stations and statues are partially destroyed (just like PhoenixUK had seen when he travelled to the future.) Hellraiser always knew this would happen, as PhoenixUK had already been to the future and seen all the devastation. Hellraiser thinks about a way to bring all the people who where on the Island (they got sent to parallel universes by the EM energy negating the nukes) back as he finishes his pizza. In the pizza place they encounter Walter Bishop, one of Widmore’s scientists who got sent on an off world mission when Widmore’s Stargate program was active. Hellraiser orders dessert. Then the group consisting of Hellraiser, Olicardus, LostJuliet, Ozzy Osbourne and Walter Bishop meet a friendly alien girl named Ettolrahc. But they can call her Charlotte. She recognizes the group from an intra-universal news channel. She asks if she can join the group, seeing as working in an alien pizza place isn’t that fun. Hellraiser considers this for a moment, before he touches her and welcomes her on board. Hellraiser is scolded by Oli for touching NayaCharlotte. NayaCharlotte wonders what dessert the group wants. Hellraiser thinks. STUFF HAPPENS Hellraiser was killed by 1foxi, but then ascended to a higher plane of existence.